


maybe, someday

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied sexy times, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, They love each other, Vacation, You know you love them, alien animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: tyr and harper enjoying a brief respite on a planet for vacation. exploring a new activity together since harper's not allowed to surf anymore. playful banter ensues.





	maybe, someday

**Author's Note:**

> one of the rare and elussive one-shots i've written. just a cute and short piece about the pair enjoying some time together.
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own the series blah blah blah, this is male/male if you dont like dont read blah blah blah, if you feel the need to harass me for writing homosexual relationship then you have way too much time on your hands and i will have no problem replying with the fact that YOUR issues with homosexuality are not my problem, their yours. that said im going to write what im going to write so deal with it.
> 
> I DONT HAVE A BETA, I SPELL CHECK AND GO OVER MY PIECES WITH A FINE TOOTH COMB, BUT I AM NOT A GOD AND I MISS SHIT. DEAL WITH IT.
> 
> if you like the story please feel free to leave a comment or review.

tyr's eyes slammed open when he felt the strange movement against him. looking down he sighed before sending a glare at the blonde who was smirking up at him.  
"go to sleep"  
the boy laughed before shaking his head against the nietzscheans stomach. scowling, he reached down to grab the boy, lifting him by his armpits up his body until they were face to face. before he could even hope to dissuade the boy from fighting against him the blonde leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips.  
"that is not going to help you"  
the boy smiled before saying.  
"sure it is, you cant help but give into my natural charm."  
snorting at the boy, he wrapped his arms around the scrawny human's back. keeping the boys body flush with his own.  
"try again"  
harper pouted before trying.  
"im irresistible to your uber senses"  
he sent the boy an unimpressed look that made the boy sigh.  
"okay okay...uh how about, i let you have your wicked way with me so you'll have no other option than to give into my begging."  
raising a brow to the boy he questioned.  
"begging?"  
nodding harper said.  
"the beach is supposed to be nice today"  
all at once the nietzschean realized what the boy was after. scowling at the hopeful eyes of his lover he said.  
"i believe we had an agreement about that dangerous hobby of yours"  
harper sighed before laying his head down on tyrs shoulder. finally the boy muttered.  
"i promise to be careful."  
"you said that before"  
"i mean it now"  
snorting tyr rubbed the boys back as he tried to pacify his pouting lover.  
"you meant it then as well harper. it did not prevent me from having to watch as you nearly bled to death as i carried you through the water."  
he let his fingers trail a crossed the scar on the boys flank, the only proof left of the horrible accident. harper nodded against him.  
"yeah i know"  
sighing tyr said.  
"you know i do not like denying you things. were it safer i would gladly allow you to enjoy yourself, but i have seen what this hobby can do to you. i will not let you hurt yourself again for a few moments of fun."  
harper snuggled up against his neck before muttering into the man's skin.  
"your the one that climbs rocks with no harness."  
smirking at the boy rebuttal he said.  
"and i have never been injured. were i to come to harm from it, i would give it up."  
the boy sighed before saying.  
"why cant you suck at making arguments"  
smirking tyr chuckled before telling the boy.  
"i have spent too long around you. i have learned from the best."  
the boy laughed before sitting himself up against tyr. his hands draped over the man's chest to play with the tails of his braids.  
"you know i still have a lot i could teach you"  
smirking tyr said.  
"im listening"  
the boys eyes glimmered in amusement before he said.  
"but, i have a price."  
scowling tyr said.  
"you will not be returning to that board"  
harper shook his head.  
"no no, something else."  
giving the boy an appraising look he nodded to hear the boy out.  
"i heard about it the other day...they have toruik here that you can ride."  
raising a brow the nietzschean questioned.  
"what is a toruik?"  
harper wiggled about as he was giddy with excitement, something that did not go unnoticed by the nietzschean.  
"its this mammal, i think its a mammal anyways, they got these long legs and you sit on their backs and i don’t know you just ride em tyr."  
snorting he asked.  
"are they dangerous?"  
harper shrugged as his lover glared at him.  
"i don’t think so, no more than anything else we could do here. their supposed to be pretty docile. they let kids pet em so im not gonna say there gonna try and bite us."  
nodding his head the nietzschean appraised his lover who was waiting for his approval of the activity.  
"very well, we will look into it."  
"sweet."  
the boy crowed before leaning forward to kiss the nietzschean below him. tyr smirked before deepening the kiss. his hands slowly traveling down the boys back to grasp the firm globes of the boys ass. squeezing them in his hands he ground the boy down into his awakening groin. harper groaned before pulling back and smirking.  
"i suppose i can practice on you"  
smirking tyr nodded his head to the blonde, what little clothing they had worn to bed being stripped off as they caressed one another between shedding garments of clothing. soon they were naked and harper smirked at his lover.  
"show me what you got uber"  
growling tyr lunged for the boy.  
************  
harper laughed as they walked up the steep hill to the enclosure. the guide had already answered all of tyrs questions and the nietzschean had begrudgingly agreed to see the creatures. coming up upon the high wooden fences, the man motioned for harper to step up. tyr watched as his lover ran forward and stepped up onto the planks to peer into the enclosure. he followed after the boy and gazed over the boys shoulder. the creatures were milling about their habitat, eating leaves and other vegetables left for them.  
"wow, their bigger than i thought"  
tyr nodded against the boys shoulder. harper twisted his head around to stare at him.  
"so can we?"  
"yes"  
the boy cried out in happiness before wrapping his arms around tyrs neck to embrace him. sighing he looked to the smiling keeper observing them.  
"want ta give it a whirl then?"  
nodding his head he let harper jump down from the fencing before they followed after the man. they were escorted into a barn like structure that smelled of hay and the animals kept there. he snorted to try and clear the smell from his nose. harper twisted to offer him a knowing smirk.  
"sorry bout that tyr"  
rolling his eyes at the boy he swatted the boys ass to keep him moving. harper chuckled as they made their way into a small circular pen. the man smiled at them before motioning them over to a small set of stairs.  
"we'll bring one in and you just climb those and we'll get you all saddled in."  
nodding his head, tyr and harper waited and soon enough a young woman lead a tethered toriuk in. the creature didn’t seem bothered by their presence, more bored than anything else. smirking tyr watched as harper did as the keepers asked of him and soon enough the boy was straddling the creatures back, sitting in the saddle and holding onto a set of reigns.  
"alright, there you go."  
harper nodded before gently nudging the creature with his foot. it moved forward and did as the boy asked of it by following the boys gestures with the reigns. the keeper smirked before turning to tyr.  
"you ready?"  
sighing he nodded his head. he didn’t particularly care to ride the creature, but knew that it would please harper. so he climbed the steps and found himself astride the large creature. he kicked it forward and soon enough him and harper were trotting around the pen on the creatures.  
"this is great"  
smirking at the boy he called out.  
"is this comparable to your surfing then?"  
he would gladly let the boy indulge himself with the creatures day in and day out if it kept the boy safe. harper laughed before saying.  
"its different, but fun."  
nodding they continued to trot around the pen until the keepers gave a whistle and the creatures turned and trotted back to the man. tyr climbed off of the creature before helping harper off of his own. the boy smirked at him before turning to thank the creatures handler. the man waved the boy off and told them to come by again if they ever wished to do so again. harper wrapped an arm around tyrs as they walked back down from the hill.  
"how was it compared to your rock climbing?"  
"not as challenging."  
harper snorted before stating.  
"yeah that’s cause your not hanging by your fingertips from a cliff."  
he sent the boy an amused glance before continuing forward back towards their room. harper sighed when they entered the conditioned space. falling onto their rumpled bed. tyr smirked as he turned and locked the door behind them.  
"you do not like the heat do you?"  
"i fry like bacon dude, you know that"  
chuckling he nodded before joining the boy on the bed. laying beside the sprawled out boy tyr commented.  
"i can always reapply the lotion."  
harper snorted before saying.  
"you just want an excuse to have me naked and rub things on me."  
chuckling tyr leaned over the boy and kissed the nape of his neck before trailing kisses to the boys ear.  
"i need no excuse to have you naked, nor to touch you."  
harper shuddered beneath him before he said.  
"put up or shut up"  
smirking he licked the shell of the boys ear, causing harper to groan. pulling away the nietzschean chuckled when his lover twisted over to glare at him.  
"hey why'd you stop?"  
shaking his head at the boy he reminded him.  
"we do not wish to be late for our shuttle"  
harper groaned before saying.  
"talk about a mood killer"  
"indeed."  
flopping back onto the bed harper asked.  
"how long till we head out?"  
glancing to the clock tyr responded.  
"an hour"  
twisting around he frowned when harper pushed him back and straddled his body.  
"plenty of time for me to get in some more practice."  
smirking tyr grasped the boys hips to balance him.  
"are you sure? i wouldn’t wish to overheat you"  
the boy rolled his eyes before exclaiming.  
"if i die having sex with you, its worth it."  
tyr snorted at the boys dramatics before helping him to strip out of his shirt. next his hands traveled down to the boys pants, unbuttoning them before sliding the zipper down. he smirked up to harper as his hand slid into the boys pants and down his boxers to grasp the boys length. the blonde tilted his head back and groaned as he was stroked.  
"oh god...yeah totally worth dying this way."  
tyr smiled as he continued to pleasure his lover, his other hand going down to the bulge forming in his leather pants to undo the straps securing them. it wouldn’t be long before the boy astride him would want something more intimate.  
**************  
they missed their shuttle, but managed to take the next one to meet up with the andromeda. harper kept snickering though as they sat in the shuttle. sending the boy a glare he was surprised when his lover said.  
"what are we gonna tell dylan? sorry we missed our shuttle cause we were busy f-"  
"we will tell him we were delayed and no more"  
the boy rolled his eyes at him before leaning against the man's shoulder.  
"i wouldn’t mind going back there sometime, it was nice. the heat sucked. but the place was nice."  
shaking his head at the boy tyr informed him.  
"it may be some time before we are back in this sector."  
"i know...who knows maybe we can come back when we retire"  
the boy jested. tyr snorted when the boy looked up at him with mirthful eyes. kissing the boys brow tyr pulled back and relaxed in his seat.closing his eyes he said.  
"maybe, someday"


End file.
